Remnant
by Sintar
Summary: Traditional Once upon a time.../J&S/Lots of Fluff, perhaps too much/ONE SHOT/Sickly sweet, romantic, sligthly humorous.


Labyrinth and all characters described herein owned and copyright of Labyrinth the movie and the Jim Henson Co.-I do not own, I take only minor liberties with each character.

I got this idea in my head and could not stop thinking about it until it was all written down in one whole freaking night! Now this story moves pretty quickly (hey it's a one-shot what do you want?) And it's mushy, hokey, and sickly romantic. Dang…enjoy:

_Once upon a time in the Underground, in a castle beyond the labyrinth, lived the Goblin King. After a most humiliating defeat the king began to fall into darkness. Never to take another unwanted child, the labyrinth fell into despair. The people of the Underground began to fear for their lives. The labyrinth and all its creatures were slowly disappearing, along with the kings' memory. It was now up to three inhabitants to call upon the very person whom might be responsible for the very demise of the Underground. _

_Could they reach her in time? _

_Would she even be willing to help?_

_**~Remnant~**_

"Sarah!" Toby shouted from the porch. He then came running, his arms wide, stumbling a bit on the way. His short little 7 year old body couldn't quite keep up with his legs. Sarah smiled at his enthusiasm.

"Hey Tobes, how are yah?" She replied while rubbing the top of his head and giving him a good squeeze.

"I'm good, now that your home. I'm so glad you're back!" He exclaimed.

"Me too Tobes, me too." She smiled.

Her father and step mother helped bring her belongings into the house. After many hugs and kisses she finally made it up to her old room. She breathed a sigh of relief. She was glad to finally be home. College had been a whirlwind of non stop studying and test taking. She always gave herself time to relax once in a while, but she was never the avid partygoer as her friends were, she never joined any sororities, never dated anyone. She just got through it as best she could. Majoring in literature certainly gave her the ability to write more then she was ever able to in high school. She wrote for the local newspaper at the University, and she also took some classes in theatre, just for fun of course. Sarah seemed to be a freer spirited person then she had ever been before college. She had learned a large life lesson at the age of fifteen and would never forget her experience in the Labyrinth. She knew it had been real, for ever since that time she was able to see the goblins that kicked over the old ladies flower pots, the pixies that flew in the university gardens, the gargoyles that hung over the cathedrals in town, and the beautiful fairies that flew in the parks. She would always smile and wave to them or wink casually. She never forgot her friends, and never forgot their King. She thought of him more often then not, she thought perhaps that was why she never dated; no one came close to him. She never attempted to get in touch with her friends, fearful he would punish them, but Sarah always knew it was because of her special trip that words were never to be used lightly, and that nothing was ever as it seemed, even in the Aboveground.

Some goblins even lived in her closet for awhile in her dorm room. They would pull her clothes from the hangers and mismatch her socks. Sarah would always scold them until she realized some make-up for them to eat and some clothes on the floor weren't so bad. But about a year ago they stopped coming and she didn't see them anymore. She always wondered what happened to them. They just ceased to live in her closet one day. She thought it very strange. But with so much happening her last year of college she had little time to investigate the whys of it.

"Dinner will be ready in a few minutes." Sarah lifted her head up from her bed. It was her step mother; she had the most beaming smile on her face.

"Sweet heart, I just want you to know how proud I am of you!" Sarah smiled.

"Thanks, Karen. I'll be down in a sec."

Karen closed her door and Sarah pulled on a fresh pair of jeans and a thin turtleneck. It was cold this evening but the sun was still peeking through her window. Sarah was happy her family was in high spirits. After that fateful night Sarah decided to create a much better relationship with her step mother. She couldn't fault her for trying, at least _she_ was. Her real mother was so caught up in her career she couldn't write a letter, much less make an appearance. Sarah was appreciative of having such a loving step mother.

As Sarah checked herself in the mirror she didn't notice the slight rippling of it as she walked out the door.

"We'll never get in touch with her!!" Hoggle cried.

"Please contain thyself my friend, we will succeed!" Sir Didymus attempted. But deep inside, he too was losing faith in reaching their fair maiden. Time was running short.

"Bah! That rat Jareth can't remember anything anymore! What are we gonna do?!"

"Sawah find." Ludo offered.

"OOOh, that's what we're trying to do, you over grown fur ball!" Hoggle was losing patience. He sighed and looked back into the mirror. "I'll try one more time tonight, but if she doesn't answer, well, I give up!" Exasperated and upset Hoggle sat in the dusty chair in the tower above the castle. He looked out the window at the diminishing Labyrinth below. The days were growing shorter, the nights longer, the sand colored walls of the Labyrinth were turning gray and chalk white, the trees and bushes were brittle and dead, the sky was the same, always threatening to break open. Jareth never left his throne. His color was growing dull; he was looking older and paler then ever before. His hair was falling limp, and he never changed to his owl form to fly. Every time Hoggle attempted to speak with him, Jareth began talking to himself, forgetting even who Hoggle was sometimes. Hoggle was tired of seeing the castle in ruin, and although he didn't really like Jareth, he never wanted anything like this to happen. He was fearful that the days of the Underground were numbered. For if no one picked up the runners, the Labyrinth could not thrive. And if the King could not remember, the Underground might cease to exist.

Sir Didymus gently placed his paw on Hoggle's shoulder. "There is still time, she will come. I know she will come."

"Sawah friend, Sawah come!"

"Wow that was an excellent meal. Thank you for dinner, it's been since Christmas I've had a home cooked meal." Sarah praised Karen's cooking.

"Well thank you, now that you're home you can enjoy it more."

"Speaking of being home more, do you have plans on what you want to do Sarah?"

Her father, always the realist, Sarah smiled. "Yes Daddy, I'm actually working for a publishing company not too far from here, I already went through the interview process, they just need to finish a few things on my back round check and I'm hired."

"Good to hear." He replied.

After dinner Toby and Sarah took a walk over to her favorite park, the sun was slowly setting and it looked beautiful on the lake and bridge. She remembered all the times she would come with her old dog Merlin and act out her fantasies and plays. Toby ran up to her and smiled.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

"Yes." Sarah frowned as they left, noticing that she never once came across anything from the _other realm_ while being out today. "How strange?" She whispered.

When they arrived home Sarah got Toby ready for bed and read him a story. After he fell asleep Sarah walked into her own room. She started to look around at the small changes she had made over the years. She had gotten rid of her old bed, but kept her vanity dresser. Most of her books and toys she put away in boxes, replaced with more mature stories and mature toys, she mused. The one book she did keep in her collection was the Labyrinth. As she pulled the book from the shelf it seemed to glow, her eyes widened. But then it died as quickly as it came. She decided to change into her night clothes when she heard a strange clinking noise. Sarah smiled and threw open her closet door.

"I wondered what happened to you guys!" Then she frowned. There was nothing there. She thought it might be her Goblin friends.

"Huh, I could have sworn I heard…," The noise happened again and Sarah looked all over her room, that's when she noticed her mirror. It rippled like water. Sarah cautiously walked over to it.

She touched the mirror with her finger. "Hello?" She whispered to it. Slowly she began to recognize a face.

"Hoggle!" She yelped! She heard her father downstairs.

"Is everything alright Sarah?"

"Yeah Dad, sorry, I was on the phone."

After a long silence, she figured the coast was clear. She once again touched her hands to the mirror.

"Hoggle, Hoggle are you there?!"

"Sarah! Bout time I got yah!" He snarled.

Sarah was so excited to see him, "Oh Hoggle, I've missed you so much, how are you, how is everyone?"

"Sarah, I don't have time for 20 questions, you need ti git over here now!"

"What? Why? What's happened Hoggle, is everything okay?!" She panicked.

"We need you here Sarah, right now! We'll explain things when you get here, now come on!"

"Well how, do I, how do I come through?"

"Just come through the mirror dummy!"

Sarah looked quickly around her room, she grabbed her satchel purse and she also grabbed the book before pulling the satchel over her shoulder. She breathed in deep and pushed her hand through the mirror.

Sarah felt someone pulling her through the mirror and then she was on the other side.

Sarah gasped as she fell to the dusty floor. She stood up and brushed her hands off. She looked over at Hoggle and Sir Didymus. She gave them each a hug.

"Sawah come!" Ludo shouted as he engulfed her.

"Thanks Ludo. So where are we?" She asked as she looked around.

"Well Sarah, there's somthin we's have to tells yah." Hoggle was nervous.

"What, what's wrong?" Then she saw the window and looked out. Sarah gasped slowly, taking in the dark cloudy sky with its rumbling thunder, she looked over the Labyrinth. Its stones were cold and gray, the light that once glowed along the entire area was gone, it looked dead, or in the process. The trees were black and burnt; there was no color at all anywhere. No life either.

"What happened here?" She whispered.

"This is whys we been trying to get yah, we don't knows what's happening!"

"Well, what about the Goblin King? Where is he?"

Sir Didymus pulled his hat off and placed it by his heart. "My fair maiden the Goblin King doth not know why any of this is happening; he does not even remember who we are. Mine own heart fears the King himself is dying."

Sarah's eyes grew wide. "No, no this can't be happening." She cried.

"We's tried to stops it, but without the king, we don't knows where to look. That rat Jareth, this is all _his_ fault, ever since…" Hoggle stopped himself.

"Ever since what Hoggle?" But Sarah already had a good idea.

"Ever since you left my lady?" Sir Didymus said because he knew Hoggle wouldn't.

"So, perhaps this is my fault?" Sarah calmed herself and took a deep breath.

"No it ain't your fault Sarah!" Hoggle yelled.

"Me thinks we don't have much time left, my lady." Didymus interrupted.

"You're right. Where's the Goblin King?"

The trio's eyes grew wide. "Sarah it's dangerous, he's not himself anymore, he hasn't been violent, he's just, well…and we're not sure what he's capable of." Hoggle exclaimed trying to stop her.

"You mean he's not his arrogant, scary self? That shouldn't be too hard to deal with." Sarah smirked.

"This ain't funny!"

"And I'm not laughing. Now you brought me here for a reason, so let me see what I can do." She proclaimed, determination blooming in her eyes.

Sir Didymus bowed and placed his hat back upon his head. "I will show thee the way my lady."

They walked down the steep steps of the Goblin tower and through many small passageways and halls until they finally reached the center, the Goblin Kings throne could be seen from the doorway. A cold breeze rushed through shivering the group to the bone.

"It's so cold here." Sarah remarked.

"Tis getting worse by the day my lady." Sir Didymus whispered.

Sarah looked down at the group, "Well, let's at least try." They began to walk.

Sarah wasn't prepared for what she was about to see, but as more of the throne room came into view she noticed how dark and desolate it was, and although no one was around on her first trip into the room, it looked colder and more lonely then before. And there, sitting upon his throne was the Goblin King himself. Sarah moved closer to him. His clothes were dull and bland, slightly tattered along the edges, his boots were no longer shiny and clean, and his hair was limp and lacked any real color at all. His skin was thin and pale. She could not see his face for it was hung low and covered by his hair.

Sarah swallowed and found her voice. "Goblin King?"

There was no movement from him, she knew he was alive, she could see his chest rise and fall, but he had not taken any notice.

"J…Jareth?" She pleaded with a small cry in her voice.

Slowly she watched his head move up. She gasped aloud. Her hands instantly covered her mouth. His face was gaunt and as pale as the rest of his body. His eyes held no life in them, they looked hollowed and sad, and the blue was completely gone, replaced with gray. Dark circles rested under his once high cheek bones. He looked at her with little to no recognition.

Sarah was devastated, she could not believe this was the once arrogant, beautiful, King she once feared. He was emaciated and looked sick and rather old. She couldn't take her eyes off him, her mind was still trying to grasp his image, and it wasn't right at all. She began to shake her head in disbelief, tears stained her cheeks.

She quickly rushed towards him and pulled his hands into her own; they were so cold and dry. "Jareth? Can you hear me?"

He stared at her for a long time and then he spoke, "You are very beautiful. Do I know you?" His voice was slow and ragged.

Sarah smiled and wiped her tears away, "Of course you know me Jareth. It's me Sarah! You remember, your old adversary, the one to conquer the labyrinth?!"

His brows furrowed in confusion and his eyes held a small light for just a moment, and then it went dead. "I do not recall."

Sarah sighed loudly and placed her head upon his hands. She sniffed and rose her head up close to his. "Piece of cake, don't you remember anything at all? I called your labyrinth a Piece of cake?"

He looked just as dead in the eyes as before. Then he spoke again, "You are very beautiful." He smiled slightly, but the smile held no warmth, just fascination.

Sarah turned back towards her friends. They all held grim faces as they hung their heads in defeat. Sarah wiped her face again and stood up, she still held on to Jareth's hand.

"Well, this isn't getting us anywhere." With her head held high she pulled Jareth out of his seat.

"Come Jareth, it's time for you to go your chambers; I'm here to take care of you now okay?" She smiled at him.

He gave that fascinated dull smile again. "Alright," he whispered. Hoggle was stunned and his draw dropped.

"Sarah, we's been trying to gets him outta that seat for a week, and no one's been able to do it!"

Sarah smiled and whispered, "Well it's a start isn't it?" Her eyes were still brimming with unshed tears as she brushed by them slowly, with Jareth's arm in tow. She stopped and looked back at the group.

"Where is his chamber?" She asked.

Hoggle showed her the way.

As soon as Sarah walked into his room she noticed this room lacked color as well, everything was black and gray. She was screaming in her mind, she knew it wasn't supposed to look like this. Jareth was very accepting of her help, more like pliable. He let her drag him along towards the hearth. And although he was much taller then she, he was so thin and light it wasn't difficult to pull him anywhere. She was thankful he could still walk.

"I've been in this room before?" He announced, surprised.

"Yes Jareth, this is your sleeping chamber." Sarah placed him on the chair by the fireplace. She looked around for a light source and found nothing but wick and candles. She remembered her satchel and pulled out her old Zippo lighter she had, it was a gift from a friend in college who loved the fairies it had on it, and she always swore Sarah would begin smoking with all the work and no play regiment. But Sarah never did, but she kept the lighter anyway. She began to light the room with candles and large torches by the doors, including the bathrooms lights.

The trio stood just inside watching her in amazement. Sarah looked to be on a mission.

She looked over at them. "Can someone get me some wood to start a fire in here?"

"I will assist in this task my lady." Didymus offered.

"Hoggle, can you gather any of the last surviving members of the labyrinth together? I would like to have a meeting in the throne room?"

"Uh sure, I can do that I think?"

"Thank you." Sarah sighed.

"Uh…Sarah?" She looked up.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sure glad yer here." He smiled and walked out with Ludo in tow.

She smiled solemnly and began pulling the bed sheets back. Warmth began to engulf the room. Didymus had started a grand fire in the hearth.

"Is there anything I can assist with my lady?"

Sarah was looking at Jareth's clothing and his dirty hair and skin.

"Yes, how do I use the bathroom, Jareth needs a bath something awful." She scrutinized Jareth as he moved to sit on the edge of the bed staring out into space.

"Uh Yes, I do, I will draw a bath for his majesty."

"Good, and after your done, can you find out if there is anything to eat in the kitchens, he needs food badly."

"Yes my lady, as you wish."

After Sir Didymus drew a hot bath and left to gather food Sarah was busy looking through Jareth's closet for some night clothes. She couldn't tell what was proper for night attire, or anything else. Everything was gray and dull and dusty. She finally decided on a pair of waist drawn muslin breeches that were very loose and a simple, and what looked to be a night shirt.

She then looked over to Jareth. She sighed. "Why am I doing this for you? I can't help but think that this is both our fault, but I won't let the Underground disappear. Well I better help you before I change my mind; let's get you in the tub."

Sarah walked over to him and pulled him up. "Jareth, can you get undressed and get into the bath?"

He looked past her, "I think so." He whispered.

"Good, please go into the bathroom, here's a robe for when you're done." She handed him the robe but he didn't make a move to take it and he simply sat there. Sarah sighed loudly and pulled off her satchel and removed a hair tie out of her pocket. She pulled her hair into a pony tail and grabbed the robe from the bed.

"Come on Jareth." And she pulled him up and into the bathroom.

After much assisting and persuasion, she made him undress himself and quickly she placed a towel around his waist, and helped him into the warm water. She left the towel along his waist for her own piece of mind and began to lather a sponge she found in a silver tray beside the tub. Jareth never made a move to stop her; he simply stared at the wall with dead eyes.

"Oh Jareth what have you done to yourself? Or rather what haven't you done? You're a mess, the Labyrinth needs you, your people are disappearing, and everything in this world is gray and dying." She felt like she was talking to herself. She washed his arms and legs and upper body, she wasn't about to go any lower, she figured the soapy water could help there. She pulled a small clean pot from the silver tray and filled it with water and poured it over his head, gently holding his head back as to not drench his face. Jareth's body seemed to loosen at the action and he sighed. As she washed his hair, she watched him close his eyes. A warm smile pulled at her lips. She didn't know why she was doing all this. But she knew this wasn't the real Goblin King, she knew something had to be done and it had to start with the King himself. She didn't know how she knew this; it was more just a feeling.

After she finished bathing him she tied the wet towel around his waist tighter, and then quickly placed a terry cloth robe over his body. He pulled his arms through and the wet towel fell to the floor. Sarah walked him over to the fire to sit in a chair for a few minutes to dry; she found a soft brush and began to run it through his hair, gently easing all the tangles away. She noticed little slivers of yellow and gold in his hair. It was surprising considering everything else was colorless. Sarah smiled in hope.

After she was done she made her way to the bed and helped him dress and get inside the covers. As she pulled the duvet up over his waist, he sat up against the fluffy pillows; then she suddenly felt his hand caress her cheek. She looked up with wide eyes in shock. It was the first action he took all on his own.

He still looked half alive, but a small light was shining in his eyes, he held her cheek gently in the palm of her hand.

"I think, I think I do know you, don't I?" A tear fell from Sarah's cheek as she quickly nodded with a rush of emotion. He watched it fall, his mouth opened and his brows furrowed. His fingers slid across her cheek following the trail of wetness.

"Why do you cry?" He asked innocently.

"Because I am happy, I want you to keep trying to remember Jareth."

He was staring at her tears then quickly looked into her eyes. "Alright." He replied.

It was the best she was going to get she thought. Soon after, Didymus brought a heavy broth to eat, and Sarah fed him the first spoonfuls, his color seemed to come back two fold.

"My lady, where doth thou learn to care in such great pains?" Didymus asked.

"Oh, well my grandmother died a while back; before she passed away I took care of her. She was very weak, and couldn't take care of herself, so between my mother and I, we took turns…funny, I never saw my mother but a few times during that stretch, but anyways, she was also losing her memories." She looked at Didymus. "It's a common disease in the Aboveground that may be why I've been so emotional with Jareth. It's like seeing my grandmother die all over again." Didymus patted Sarah's shoulder as he rose.

"My lady, I believe you're on to something." He exclaimed. Sarah just smiled, never taking her eyes off Jareth.

"I hope so, Didymus, I hope so."

Eventually Jareth fell asleep and Sarah was lounging on the edge of the bed when Hoggle came in.

"How's he doin?" He asked in a whisper.

"Better, look at his face, it looks better don't you think?"

Hoggle dropped whatever he had in his hand and his mouth opened wide. "I would never thought, Sarah, its workin!"

Sarah moved away from the bed. "Don't get too excited, I don't think were even close yet." She moved right up to him and bent down to pick up what he dropped.

"Oh, I almost fergot, I found this in his throne."

Sarah held what looked to be a medallion in her hand. It was as dull and lifeless as the rest of the realm. She noticed the long cord that held it was tattered and broken. "Thank you Hoggle, I'll hold onto this for now."

"Be my guest." He huffed.

"Well", Sarah sighed, "I better be heading back home, I'll be back in the morning okay?"

"Well alright, I don't know if that's such a good idea, I don't know how much longer the Labyrinths magic will work on the portals."

Sarah's eyes went wide. "Well if that's true then, will I even be able to get back home now?"

Hoggle shuffled his feet. "Err, I dunno missy."

Sarah collapsed onto the floor. She took a moment to have a minor fit inside her head then she relaxed. 'This is no time to be freaking out; the Labyrinth needs my help, so I have to keep it together.' She thought.

"Well, I guess I'm stuck here for now. Were you able to reach anyone in the Labyrinth?"

Hoggle looked down at her and his eyes brightened. "Sure was, theys all waitin in the throne room now."

"Well, Hoggle, you should have…come on, lets go."

And with one last look at the sleeping Goblin King she left his room.

About a few dozen inhabitants were left, all squabbling and talking at once. It was heartbreaking to Sarah. Hoggle had found a couple Fireys, some fairies, a lot of goblins, and some creatures she wasn't even sure of. She walked over to the throne and sat down on the edge of it. Everyone quieted down immediately and the whispers hushed as soon as she sat down.

Sarah looked at them all, they seemed so helpless. "Hello everyone, Hoggle has informed me on what you have been informed on. So you know I am Sarah, I don't know how much help I will be, but I will do my very best to bring the Labyrinth back to what it once was. I can at least promise to try. Your king is now resting in his chambers. I don't know why…" She paused here and her brows furrowed together, "But I have a feeling that this starts with the King. He has forgotten much, he doesn't seem to recognize anything, so I am going to do my best to help him remember, I think it will help in the survival of the Labyrinth."

Some one finally spoke up, "But what do we do in the meantime? People keep disappearing!"

"I know; I don't know what we can do about that, just try to remember, keep thinking about the labyrinth, and remind the king of whom you are!"

They seemed happy with this, it was most likely more then they had received in a long while. Sarah was content for the time being, but she was exhausted. Finally after receiving everyone's name on parchment from Hoggle she drifted towards Jareth's quarters.

"Uh Sarah, should I be settin one of the guest rooms for yah?"

"Don't bother I'll just sleep on the couch in his room." She replied.

Hoggle was about to argue, but then he simply nodded.

"Hoggle?"

"Uh yah?"

"Don't worry I'll try my best ok."

"I know yah will, ya already started something, I knows it." He smiled and walked off.

Sarah walked into Jareth's chambers and checked on the sleeping king. She was shocked to see more color in his hair and his skin looked healthier and younger. He was still frail and thin looking but he was looking much better. She smiled and laid her hand over his. "Oh Jareth, I hope everything works out."

Sarah grabbed a blanket that was folded at the end of the bed and grabbed one of his pillows. She took off her shoes and pulled the blanket over her on the couch. She stared into the fire for a long time, the cold air that whipped along the castle seemed less violent now and the burning crackling wood was a comforting sound on the hearth. Slowly she fell into sleep.

The next morning Sarah was awoken by a rough hand on her shoulder. She came out of sleep repeating herself, "What, what, WHAT?"

"Sarah its Hoggle comes look outside!!!" He yelped excitedly.

Sarah rubbed her eyes and stretched with a yawn. Her eyes roamed around the room. Jareth was still asleep on his side in his bed. She got up and walked over to the window with Hoggle.

The sky outside was a pale rusty blue color, the clouds were white and puffy, no sign of rain to come. Patches of stormy dark clouds could still be seen, but less threatening. The weather was still cold, but not as gloomy as before. She looked out over the Labyrinth and noticed no change, the walls still held a dreary, gray, lifeless color to them. She scrunched her eyes and looked over towards the sky line. She noticed trees out in the farthest reaches, and they seemed to have green on the ends.

Sarah's eyes widened and she smiled, "Oh Hoggle it's working, something is happening!" She squealed.

"Didymus and Ludo are taking a small group out into the Labyrinth to see how much change has happened and then theys be report'n back here." Hoggle added.

"Well, that's great. Wow, I didn't expect it to happen so soon!!"

"I think yous being here is enuff little missy!" He gently tapped her on the shoulder and looked back inside.

"Looks like someone, is wakin up."

Sarah turned around to see Jareth stir in the bed. "I'll take care of him; can you grab him some breakfast?"

"And you too little Missy, you gots to have something!" He argued.

"Ok, just no soup broth ok." She laughed.

He nodded and left the room.

Sarah walked over to Jareth's bed and sat along the edge. He moved his body towards her and his eyes opened to her. They were blue again. Sarah gasped.

"Oh, Jareth, your eyes!"

Jareth looked at her with confusion then they brightened. "You're the lady from last night are you not?" He asked.

"Yes, yes I am."

He smiled warmly. "And I thought you were a dream."

He was already talking in a deeper voice without the whisper. His face was a healthier tone, and his flesh seemed fuller some how. The dark circles under his eyes were completely gone; he had a more youthful expression.

"What is your name, might I ask?"

"Sarah." She answered.

"Sarah…I know that name." He said more to himself. He then looked straight at her. "Well Sarah, good morning to you." He smiled. It was that lazy smile that held so much promise.

Sarah pleaded with herself not to cry, she'd been doing that entirely too much and she had to hold in her personal memories of the wonderful times her grandmother did remember who she was. "Good morning to you too, Jareth."

Jareth moved out of bed and towards the table near the hearth, the fire was dying out but it still held some warmth.

"I thank you for taking care of me last night; I just wish I could remember who you are?" He surprised her.

Sarah smiled and walked around the table and sat down. "All in good time, I guess."

His head tilted and he looked closely at her face. "Are we lovers?"

Sarah blushed. "Uh no, we're not." She looked away quickly.

"Oh. That's too bad."

Sarah didn't know what to say to that, and before the silence could get anymore uncomfortable Hoggle came in with some breakfast.

"Sorry this is all we gots fer now." He set two bowls of steaming oatmeal and toast out for them.

"Thank you Hoggle, this is perfect!" Sarah praised.

Hoggle huffed as he looked over at the Goblin King and excused himself.

"Hoggle has been very nice to you I hope?" Jareth suddenly asked as he sat down across from her.

"Oh yes, he has always been nice to me." She began pulling things off the tray.

"Really, so you know Hoggle also?"

"Yes, in fact I know many of the creatures in the Labyrinth."

"I didn't think there were many creatures in the Labyrinth." He stated.

Sarah frowned. "Well Jareth, you see, that's why I'm here, to help you remember." She smiled.

"But if I can't remember who you are, how can I possibly remember any of them?"

Sarah looked straight into his eyes, "Together, we're going to try." And with that she began to eat.

After breakfast Sarah decided to leave Jareth to get dressed while she went and freshened up in the bathroom. She hadn't cleaned out her satchel at home so it had a lot of amenities in it she was very grateful for. She came out of the bathroom refreshed and clean. She felt much better.

Jareth was dressed in a black poet's shirt, tight dove gray breeches, and black boots. He looked nice. He smiled when she walked out of the bathroom.

"Sarah, are you sure we're not lovers?"

Sarah dropped her satchel and quickly picked it back up. "No! Why, why do you ask…again?" She mumbled.

Jareth walked over and picked up a few things that fell out and handed them to her, his fingers ran across her own like silk.

"Because, as far as I can remember, I don't believe I have ever let a woman into my chambers, let alone one who seems so comfortable within it."

"Oh, I'm sorry about that, I didn't know what kind of state you were going to be in and such, and well…I'll have Hoggle

make up a guest room for me." She was blushing again.

She hadn't meant to feel so comfortable in his rooms, for some reason she just was, and she didn't want to leave him in case something happened.

"It's quite alright; if you don't mind I like you here. Would you stay?" He quickly added, "Perhaps it would help me remember?"

Sarah thought about it for a moment. "I'll sleep on the couch and you may have the bed?" He offered.

Sarah narrowed her eyes. "No." His eyes fell from her.

"I'll take the couch and you take the bed, I insist."

Jareth smiled. And it was the first genuine smile full of happiness and warmth she'd ever seen. She couldn't help the blush.

Sarah shook her head and grabbed her satchel to place the few items that fell out back inside. Then she walked over to the couch and folded her blanket.

"I will have a few more blankets brought in for you." He smiled.

"Jareth, how are you feeling today?"

"I feel…I feel better then I have in what I believe to be a very long time."

"Good, good that's wonderful."

"Did you have any plans today?" He suddenly asked.

"Well, not really, they all consist of getting your memory back."

"Splendid, would you care to join me in the music room?"

"You have a music room?"

"I thought that we knew each other? I thought that you had been here before, am I mistaken?"

"Well I do know you, and yes I've been here before, I was a runner, but it was a long time ago and I was never given a full tour of the castle."

"A runner, what is this?"

Sarah paused. 'He doesn't know? Maybe it's selective memory?' She thought.

"Never mind, why don't you take me to this music room of yours?" She smiled.

Jareth offered her his arm and they walked into the hallway and past many doors. She watched him walk confidently in steady strides occasionally looking down at her and smiling. He suddenly stopped and looked out the window they were about to pass.

"I don't remember the sky looking like this, it's beautiful." He said aloud. Sarah smiled.

The music room was dark and dusty, just like every other room. There were a few instruments lying on their pedestals. A violin, a harp, a dull brass colored flute and their in the corner was a beautiful black grand piano. Jareth was about to sit next to the piano when Sarah moved away from him.

"Jareth you can't play in the dark let me move some of these curtains." And slowly Sarah walked around the room pulling the gray drapes from the large windows, causing light to pour through onto the wooden floors and across the walls in beams of light that shone all the tiny dust motes flying in the air.

Jareth watched in fascination, smiling. As she pulled the last curtain into the rope he began to play. The first few notes and she already knew the song. It was the one from the ballroom, from her time with him in the bubble. She quickly turned around and looked at him.

"Jareth, do you know what you're playing right now?"

Jareth looked up at her, "No, not really, but I can't seem to get the melody out of my head."

"I know the words…" She offered before really thinking.

Jareth's eyes widened and he stopped playing, "You do?"

She nodded with a blush.

He continued to play and Sarah began to mumble the words, he then asked her to sing a little louder. She blushed but did as he requested.

_There's such a sad love  
deep in your eyes, a kind of pale jewel  
Opened and closed within your eyes  
I'll place the sky within your eyes  
_

She could hear his voice in her head, singing the beautiful notes while they danced.

_  
There's such a fooled heart  
Beating so fast in search of new dreams  
A love that will last within your heart  
I'll place the moon within your heart_

As the pain sweeps through  
Makes no sense for you  
Every thrill he's caused  
Wasn't too much fun at all  
But I'll be there for you  
As the world falls down

Falling  
Falling down  
Falling in love  


Then she really did hear him singing, she looked up at him, he was singing the song while playing, his eyes intent on her.

_  
I'll paint you mornings of gold  
I'll spin you Valentine evenings  
Though we're strangers till now  
We're choosing the path between the stars  
I'll leave my love between the stars_

As the pain sweeps through  
Makes no sense for you  
Every thrill he's caused  
Wasn't too much fun at all  
But I'll be there for you  
As the world falls down

Sarah was entranced by the time he ended the song, yet kept playing the melody. She leaned against the piano in a daze. "You have the most incredible voice I have ever heard."

Jareth beamed. "Thank you Sarah." There was a generous pause and then confusion rose in his eyes.

"How do you know this song?" It was an innocent question, but loaded never the less.

"Well, you sang it to me once-in a ballroom. But it's a long story Jareth." She blushed.

Jareth rose from the piano and moved over towards her. "Long, story, not lovers, Sarah?"

Sarah moved a few steps away from him until her back was against the wall, he pursued her. She was at a loss for words, he wasn't ready to understand. "Jareth, no…It wasn't…"

"I sang Fae song to you and it was nothing? I find that hard to believe Sarah, especially ever since I have woken up this morning I have had this incredible urge to take you in my arms and hold you and kiss you as if you're going to disappear, and I'll never see you again! Can you tell me why I feel this way?! Why my emotions are running rampant and I have no explanation for them while in your presence?!" His voice grew louder and Sarah was visibly frightened.

"I…I don't even know how to explain your feelings Jareth."

"Why not starting at the truth?" He snarled. Then he suddenly composed himself, his eyes softened, he remained very close to her.

"I am telling you the truth. I was a runner in your Labyrinth, while running you gave Hoggle a peach, it was drugged, and it made me dream of a crystal ballroom where you danced with me and sang that song, okay, are you satisfied?!" She cried, two single tears streaming from her cheeks. "Christ, I don't even know why I'm so upset; I mean I'm supposed to be helping you I'm supposed to be…"

She was never able to finish. Jareth had pulled her into his arms and pressed his gentle lips to hers. Sarah's body froze. His lips were soft and lush and he moved them against hers in gentle motions, easing her frustration. She seemed to melt into his arms, his hands moved skillfully up her shoulders and into her soft brown hair. She sighed contently and became more lax in his arms. His tongue slipped over her lower lip and Sarah gasped in surprise, with his chance available he slipped inside and tasted her. Sarah moaned softly within his mouth. She never dreamed he would feel this way or take action on those feelings. He quickly pulled away and hugged her tighter, resting her head on his chest.

"Oh Sarah, I do not know why I have lost my memory, but I do know one thing, I want you here with me, I always have, I know this, I feel it stronger then any other emotion. Please stay. No matter how this ends, please stay with me." He pleaded.

His eyes held so many emotions, he seemed confused and torn. It was about the same way she felt! She never knew the Goblin King had any feelings for her, she never thought he actually liked her in that way. He pulled her tighter, and ran his hands through her hair softly.

"Okay Jareth, I'm not going to go anywhere, ok." She soothed him.

They stayed in each others embrace for a very long time, until they heard the door creak and Sarah quickly pulled away.

Sir Didymus came running through the door. "My Lady, my lady, I finally found you! You won't believe, tis a miracle. The garbage heaps are back, all of it sits along the west side of the castle like it once stood." He proudly announced. Sarah's eyes widened and she pulled away from Jareth.

"Sir Didymus that's wonderful." She paused in thought for a moment. "I have an idea, go ask the old woman there, if she's there, she may have something that would help Jareth's memory." She asked excitedly.

"As you wish, my lady, ah your majesty, how doth thee fair today?"

"Very well, thank you." He moved closer to Sarah.

"I'll be taking my leave now. Lunch will be prepared by the goblins I assigned to kitchen duties by noon." He replied, bowed, and left.

Sarah turned around to look at Jareth. "Things are coming back Jareth. Do you remember the garbage heaps of lost dreams?"

"Yes I do, it's always been there…I must have simply misplaced the memory." He answered, looking astonished.

"This is great; I can't believe how quickly things are coming together!" She gave him a quick hug and was about to pull away, when he pulled her back into his arms.

"Sarah, may I make a bargain with you?" Sarah's eyes narrowed.

"What kind of bargain?"

"Every time I remember something, you grant me a kiss." He smiled devilishly. For a second Sarah swore the old Jareth was back.

"Well, what do I get out of it?" She slyly smirked.

Jareth cocked an eyebrow and laughed, and then he kissed her.

Hoggle couldn't believe how quickly Jareth was coming around, but he still seemed to be forgetting things. He needed to speak with Sarah; he wanted to know how much the king was already remembering. He wondered if this would doom Sarah once Jareth remembered how upset and angry he was with her. The entire Labyrinth knew his upset was wrongly placed, but the king was spoiled and selfish. Hopefully he would see right, Hoggle thought.

As Hoggle moved into the Goblin City he noticed more people bustling around. They just suddenly appeared and more seemed to be walking out of their homes. He couldn't help but smile. Just Sarah's presence was bringing life back to the Labyrinth. Perhaps she was the key all along.

When lunch arrived in Jareth's quarters he had already taken her through the entire castle. Although she noticed that the stair room was not where it was when she first came here, it seemed to be gone. She did notice more color seeping into the walls and tapestries though. That made her smile.

Two small goblins came in; one gathered the morning's dishes and the next placed a tray of food for Jareth and Sarah at the table. They were smiling and seemed very happy. They greeted the king and lady Sarah when they entered. They left bread and cheeses and fruit for their lunch. Sarah couldn't believe the arrangement.

"Colorful fruits and cheeses, I can't believe it." Sarah thought aloud.

"Yes pretty lady, they just appeared in the morning." The little goblin replied. Both goblins bowed and left the room.

"Just yesterday Sir Didymus had a hard time finding food in general for you."

"Really, we should always have food on hand from the…" Jareth grabbed his head as if in pain.

Sarah quickly rose and ran over to him. "Jareth, are you alright?" His hands drifted away and his eyes looked dazed, then he looked up at her.

"Yes, I think I have remembered something?"

"Well, what did you remember?"

"I remembered…flying, flying over the Labyrinth, I was….a bird…an owl."

"An…owl?"

"Yes, I can change into an Owl Sarah!" He exclaimed excitedly. "By the Underground I haven't changed into my other form in ages!"

Jareth quickly got up and rushed to the window. He smiled at Sarah and jumped out. "Jareth, Oh my God. No!" She screamed as she watched him start to fall, but as she was about to turn around she caught the change, it happened so quickly, rich folds of clothing flew around him and then suddenly he was flying through the sky as a beautiful white barn owl. She gasped in surprise as he swooped low along the city below and then raised high above the castle, only to gracefully come back down and settle upon the window ledge. Sarah moved a step away. Those large owl eyes were blue, just like his human ones! She moved in a little closer, he watched her. She moved her hand out and he screeched low and his wings flapped for a moment, and then he calmed down. She pulled her hand back quickly. "Can, can I touch you?" She asked.

The owl stared at her and moved towards her. She took that as a yes. She cautiously moved her fingers towards the owls head and gently placed two finger tips along his soft white feathers. The owls eyes closed and his face scrunched into the most adorable smile. He was so beautiful. Sarah smiled as she ran her fingers along his smooth body.

"Jareth, you are so beautiful." The owl hooted and then took flight out the window. Sarah laughed and watched him soar higher and higher into the sky.

As soon as Jareth flew off, Sarah heard loud footsteps stomping quickly up the hallway. Hoggle burst through the door.

"Was that Jareth I just saw?!"

"Yeah, he remembered."

Hoggle stood in the doorway in awe.

"Sarah how much is he remember'n?"

"Well not much?" She didn't want to talk about the music room episode, it was too personal, and Hoggle most likely would not approve.

After Hoggle left with more things to do, Sarah was left alone. She wasn't sure how long it would take Jareth to come back so she decided to write a small letter to her family and push it through the mirror in the tower. As she folded the envelope and walked towards the door, she noticed by the couch the medallion lying on the floor. She picked it up and felt the first tingles from it. She moved it around in her hand.

"Huh, wonder if it's regaining some magic or something?" The cord seemed to be fixed and no longer tattered. Sarah placed it in her pocket and moved towards the door. She crawled up the many steep steps of the Tower and finally reached the top. She quickly dropped to her knees at the now black mirror. She didn't know the first thing about magical mirrors so she attempted to treat it just like she did her mirror at home.

She placed her fingers over the surface and the mirror lightly rippled. "Show me…my room, please." She asked. Suddenly her room was in perfect view. She quickly took the envelope and began to gently press it through the mirror, for a moment it stayed half inside the mirror, but then she could see the other half on the other side and then it slid through and fell to her bedroom floor. Sarah sighed. She only hoped her family would find it and not worry too much.

When Sarah was about to get off the dusty floor she noticed a red book lying on the floor across from the mirror.

"The Labyrinth…it must have fallen out of my bag!" She thought aloud. She opened the book and began to read, "Once upon a time there was a beautiful princess…but what no one knew was the King of the Goblins had fallen in love with the girl and given her certain powers…." Sarah's eyes widened. That was it; she had forgotten herself even, about the Goblin King falling in love with the girl in the story. 'Is that why he feels the way he does now?' She thought. She couldn't be sure, but the thought of the book being a useful tool to help him remember cheered her some what. As she rose up on one foot to get up she felt an incredible burning sensation against her hip, she looked down to see the medallion glowing brightly, a surge of pain caused her to arch her back and she screamed, ripping the medallion from her pocket the pain seared her fingers.

All of the Underground heard her screams. Sarah was in trouble. Her whole body felt on fire and she closed her eyes as tightly as she could against the pain, a mass of emotions fell upon her, anger, lust, torment, sadness, grief, hatred, loathing, so many emotions and feelings all at once and for some reason she knew they were all Jareth's, with her eyes closed images flashed through her mind of a lonely king, angry in defeat, broken in heart, the room filled with incredible illumination and then, Sarah blacked out.

_She knew she was dreaming, she felt like she was floating. It was strange as if she was in a darkened movie theatre watching images of someone's life flashing on the screen. It was Jareths'. She watched the replay of her time in the labyrinth, but through his eyes this time. She watched him grant her wish, re-order time for her, she saw the ball room and looked on as she sought him out and they danced, she watched herself say the words that would render him powerless against her at the end of her journey. Sarah cried out, she couldn't imagine the pain she had dealt him. If it was anything like the pain she felt before this dream then she might have some semblance. The images seemed to go by faster and faster, she watched as he refused to continue his duties as Goblin King. He had given up on everything, she watched as he begged to the stars to forget her, to forget everything. And the medallion shined granting his wish, it seemed to take all of his magic with him, it drained the labyrinth to do so. She felt such sorrow for Jareth. She had never meant to do anything to harm him. She was so young; she never realized what he was offering her. She only thought of Toby, she thought it to be her final test for the baby. Now she knew the truth. And it was killing her._

Jareth was still flying over the Labyrinth when he heard her cries. He swooped around quickly and raced as fast as his wings could carry him on the breeze towards the castle. 'I'm coming Sarah!' He shouted in his mind. He made it to the castle just in time to see the tower light up, it was so bright it looked like a star had burst from the window and then it went dark. He knew she was there, he could feel her. As soon as he reached the window he changed into his human form. He rushed to her crumpled body upon the dirty floor.

"Sarah, Sarah, wake up please!" He pulled her up and into his arms. That was when he noticed the red book in her hand and his medallion she wore. "Oh Sarah, what have you done?" He was fearful, and it was a rather new and all together uncomfortable feeling. As soon as he pulled the book from Sarah it glowed a bright red, and his mind was released, like a flood, memories upon memories spilled into his mind. He was forced to his knees as he grunted at the impact, yet he still held firm to Sarah's body. When he came to, he heard stomps and trampling coming up the steep steps.

"I'm comin Sarah!" He heard Hoggle yell.

When Hoggle finally reached the door he saw Jareth standing with an unconscious Sarah in his arms. The medallion had a healthy yellow glow now upon Sarah's chest and he noticed the red book in Jareths other hand. He looked into Jareth's eyes. He knew the king had returned.

Jareth did not smirk, he did not even yell at Hoggle. His eyes were serious and held no mirth, they looked almost frightened, and he didn't even say a word. He simply disappeared.

"Jareth you rat, please don't hurt her." He whispered to thin air.

Jareth transported them to his chambers and he laid her gently on the bed. He smoothed her hair away from her face and gently laid the covers over her body.

"Oh Sarah mine, what have you done my sweet?"

He remembered everything now. He knew why he had forgotten and why he was remembering now. He remembered their kiss in the music room, and the way she remembered his song to her. He smiled. They were such fools. But he felt he was the bigger fool. If only he had been willing to wait just a little longer. She was older now, and so very beautiful, he never thought she would come back willingly, he never thought he would ever see her again.

He watched the medallion pulse. His body was becoming weaker by the moment and he knew it, the magic had been depleted, the only reserves left were inside Sarah now, and he feared removing the necklace from her. He was so afraid it would kill her, and although she had no magic inside her to begin with, her dreams were a power onto itself, and he was certain the Labyrinth would attempt to siphon it if it could. Not even he was sure of what the medallion was capable of. And before he made any more mistakes he wanted to wait until he removed it from her, he needed to know more.

"Rest Sarah…for now, just rest." He brushed his lips across her forehead and headed towards the Labyrinth on foot.

Hoggle finally made it down the steep steps and went to find Sir Didymus and Ludo. The sky was darkening again and Hoggle noticed much of the progression Sarah had made was in vain; the Labyrinth was once again dying. He sighed loudly and made his way through the castle. He ran into Sir Didymus in the throne room.

"Hoggle my dear friend, where is thy fair maiden, the Labyrinth has taken a turn for the worst I fear, was that her screaming that I heard?" He deemed as he walked over.

"It don't matter anymore, that rat's got his memories back and he's taken Sarah. I dunno where she is, and I dunno what's gonna happen to the Labyrinth now." He huffed completely upset.

"We must find the fair lady, we shall not give up!"

"We can't stand up against him! Whatta yah thinking?"

"But my friend we already have before, I do attest to your own bravery, hath none now for thy fair maiden?" Didymus asked.

Hoggle kicked up some dust from the floor, "Oh alright, let's go find her. I think I saw that rat walking towards the Labyrinth gates."

"Then that is where we shall begin."

"Ludo help Sawah!" Ludo cried.

"My brave brother doth have more courage then most men!"

Ludo grunted in response and the three friends set out to find Jareth.

The gates opened without his request and he moved through the Labyrinth at incredible speed. He knew Sarah's friends were now on a mission to find him, but they were the last of his worries, he needed to find the center of the Labyrinth. He needed to speak to _her. _It was much more difficult in his human form with less magic then he had ever felt in his entire life. And he didn't want to waste it on searching for something he knew he was close to; he continued to walk through the gray walls and around blackened brush. As he rounded a corner he ran right into the trio.

Ludo fell back and Hoggle yelled out.

"Ahhh get off me!"

"Sworry." Ludo replied.

Jareth dusted his clothes off and frowned at them all. "Well if it isn't Sarah's guardian angels." He quipped.

Hoggle folded his arms across his chest and huffed, "You ain't goin anywhere until yous tells us where Sarah is!"

"Release thy fair maiden and I will not strike thee…your majesty!" Yelled, Sir Didymus.

Ludo was too busy trying to get up to be any real threat.

Jareth smirked and chuckled. "Yes well, as much as I love standing here conversing with you idiots I have somewhere I must be." And he began walking past them all.

"Jareth you rat, where's Sarah!" Hoggle bellowed.

Jareth turned on his heel and his eyes softened, but his brows furrowed in irritation as he looked at Hoggle. "She's in my chambers if you must know, do not attempt to wake her, it could be fatal." His eyes narrowed and he started walking again.

"What have you done Jareth?" Hoggle shouted to his back.

Jareth never turned around, he simply walked away. "Nothing…yet." With that he disappeared.

After hours of searching Jareth finally reached the mystic pools in the center of the Labyrinth, only the Goblin King could reach this magical area, and he was using almost the very last portion of his magic to be there. The pools illuminated and slowly he watched the sentient creature create a female shape from the pool.

"_The Goblin King has come to visit me." She smiled at him. Jareth regarded her eerily. He watched as she moved around him in slow circles. "I wondered when you might arrive, I see you have your memories returned to you. She is a wondrous creature the Lady Sarah." Jareth followed her with his eyes. "Might I ask you to send her home?" He inquired flatly. The Labyrinth laughed and smiled with mirth, "And why would I do such a thing? She is the reason we are surviving now." Jareth's eyes narrowed his eyes. "I cannot allow you to kill her." His eyes flamed. The Labyrinth smiled in a nurturing manner and sat along the edge of the pool. "Come, sit, young one." Jareth kneeled before her. "I would rather you took my life then take hers, I beg of you." He pleaded._

_She smiled and placed a glowing hand upon his face. "I cannot kill her anymore then I can kill you, but I will not let her go. I risk too much letting her go, you have destroyed yourself and the Labyrinth in your desire to forget everything, the medallion was never created to make such a wish, but yours was so powerful it did the only thing it could, and pulled from the very Labyrinth itself. I am weaker then I have ever been due to your wish. I will not concede with anything until I have your sworn promise that you will come back to your original station as Goblin King, and fulfill your duties as you had been before Sarah came into your life."_

_Jareth thought about it for a long time. "I will do so, as long as you send Sarah home." The Labyrinth smiled, "It is not for us to decide if Sarah goes home. She must decide that on her own. And she must be the one to give you back your powers, she holds the last remnants of magic in all the Underground inside the Medallion, but she must give it freely, she must give you what you have given to her, and she must do it soon, there is little time left, the longer it takes the weaker we become." "What if she does not?" He asked. The labyrinth frowned. "Then all in the Underground will perish, and cease to exist, even the Labyrinth." She responded sadly. And with her last words she faded away and the pool went placid. Jareth stood alone, wondering what she meant by given freely and how she must give him, what he gave her? He was frustrated beyond belief. "It seems you have no power over her either." He spoke aloud. With a sigh he left._

The trio stood by the bed watching Sarah sleep peacefully. The medallion gleamed with the rise and fall of her chest, their faces sad and full of despair. The cold was once again reigning in the kingdom, the skies had darkened and the clouds rumbled in threat.

Jareth grew tired and weak as he slowly reached the gates. He didn't think he could make it much longer. He collapsed in the Goblin City. "Sarah…" he whispered before darkness took him.

Sarah woke to the clap of thunder and the streak of lightening that shook the bed chamber. The room was dark again and she noticed a few candles strewn about. Hoggle was asleep in a chair beside the bed. She sat up and looked around.

"Hoggle?" She whispered.

Hoggle grumbled and woke up, "Sarah, you alright?"

Sarah placed her hand to her heart; she felt the medallion warm and pulsing against her chest. Her head ached a little but she seemed okay. "Yes I am, Hoggle, where is Jareth?"

"He's out in the Labyrinth, he's back yah know, he remembers everything?"

Sarah's eyes widened. "He does, but…something's not right, I need to speak to him."

Suddenly the door to Jareth's chambers burst open and Ludo was carrying the body of the Goblin King. Sarah jumped out of bed and ran towards Ludo.

"What happened?" Sarah cried.

"He collapsed at the gates, my lady." Didymus replied.

"If it isn't you it's him!" Hoggle snorted. Sarah gave him an angry frown.

"Place him on the bed, please Ludo." Sarah ordered.

As Ludo placed the king on the bed he stirred. His eyes opened and Sarah placed her hand in his.

"Jareth?"

He smiled, "Sarah."

"What happened, are you alright?" She asked.

"No, and soon everything will be gone." Sarah frowned in confusion.

He smiled; and slowly lifted his hand up and created a crystal. He stared at it for a long while. Then he handed it to Sarah.

"Take this Sarah." His voice was becoming ragged and weary sounding. "Take this and send yourself back home, it's all I have left to offer you."

Sarah was already shaking her head. "No, no I won't leave you, what about the Labyrinth, what about you?" She shouted in hysterics, tears threatening to fall.

Jareth smiled and placed the crystal orb in her hand, he then cupped her cheek gently. "My Sarah, you tried so very hard, you no longer have to…go home Sarah." His hand slipped from her face and his eyes closed.

Sarah cried, "No!"

She suddenly heard a great rumble around her. The Underground was falling apart! The castle walls began to crack. Hoggle and Sir Didymus gasped as they watched Ludo slowly disappear. Sarah reached out as the same happened to Sir Didymus.

"Fear not my lady, I am not afraid…" The last words Sir Didymus uttered.

The same began for Hoggle and he looked panicked, "Sarah, I dunno whats happenin, I'm scared, Sa…."

"HOGGLE!" Sarah screamed!

She rushed back to the bed; the Goblin King lay with his eyes closed. She looked at the crystal still in her hand. She attempted to wish for her friends back but nothing happened, she became so frustrated she threw the crystal to the ground and it shattered into a million little pieces. She wasn't leaving, she would disappear with them. The castle walls broke apart and soon Sarah was engulfed in darkness.

"Jareth no, please help me, tell me what to do, I don't know what to do!" She noticed the gleaming of the medallion and quickly took it off and placed it over his head. Nothing happened. She groaned loudly. Her hands held his cold ones tightly. She rested her head on his chest and began to cry.

"OH please someone help me!" She looked down at Jareth panic and fear taking over. "Jareth, Jareth please don't go, please…" Her tears began to fall in haste; she fell over his body and began to sob.

"Don't go Jareth…I love you."

Jareth's eyes opened to brilliant burst of light falling from the sky. As he tried to focus and move his body to a sitting position he felt extra weight upon his body. He looked down to see Sarah. Her face was obscured by her beautiful hair. Her hands were holding tightly to his, and he could hear her tiny muffled cries. He moved the hair from her face.

She suddenly looked up into his eyes. "Jareth, you're alive?" Her tear stained face and puffy red eyes pulled at Jareth's heart.

"Sarah? You didn't leave, why didn't you take my crystal and go home?" He asked confused.

"I couldn't do it; I never want to be without the Labyrinth…without…you." She whispered.

He pulled her close to him. "Sarah, my dear love, I do believe you saved us all!" He gasped.

"I don't want you to go Jareth…I love you…you're going to stay now aren't you?" She looked confused yet deliriously happy.

Jareth stared at her, moving his eyes over her own, then over her adorable nose, and her wet cheeks, finally to her lips. He smiled and moved his lips to hers.

"You love me Sarah?" He laughed, happy beyond belief.

Sarah moved more of her hair that had fallen into her face. "Oh God, yes I do, I almost lost you Jareth!" Her eyes were glistening and her smile was adorable with her furrowed brows. He gently cupped her face and drew her into another deep kiss. His hands struggled to pull her completely to him. Sarah moved up and into his waiting arms.

As they kissed the stars fell upon the floor of the castle, and everything grew. The walls came together; the sky was blue, clear and very bright. And the rugs and tapestries, and all the furniture and bedding gave way to color, lots of beautiful rich color. Jareth continued his lingering kiss upon Sarah, and she drowned in his supple warmth. The Labyrinth stitched back together and they could both hear the sounds of birds and creatures shouting in joy through the air. The happy couple pulled away from each other and smiled.

Suddenly Hoggle appeared then Sir Didymus and Ludo too! Jareth's eyes widened and Sarah jumped up.

"You're all back! I don't know what happened, but I am so glad you're all back!" She cried as she ran to hug them all.

Jareth rose from the bed and slipped behind Sarah and whispered into her ear. "Your love was the key. What no one knew was the Goblin King had fallen in love with the girl, and she fell in love with him." She could feel the smile on his lips as he caressed her ear. He squeezed her tightly and she looked over her shoulder to kiss his lips.

"Oh Yuck Sarah, Why'd yah have ta go an do that?" Hoggle yelled.

"Because Higgle, I am King." Jareth smiled and laughed. Sarah raised her brow and smiled.

"OH, it's HOGGLE!" Hoggle snarled and stomped his foot.

"You've really got to get his name right Jareth." Sarah admonished with a smirk.

Sir Didymus was looking out the window. "My fair maiden, thou hast saved the Labyrinth!"

"Sawah save!" Ludo cried.

Sarah laughed, her eyes twinkled and she smoothed her face of emotion. She looked to Jareth beside her.

"Now what do we do?" She asked.

"Whatever you like, love." He smiled lovingly at her.

"Does this mean we 'live happily ever after'?"

"As soon as your friends leave, yes that's a possibility."

Sarah looked at him in confusion. He laughed.

"Not lovers Sarah?" His eyes twinkled with mischief. "I plan to remedy that as soon as possible." He grabbed her hips and pulled her to him.

Sarah blushed. Hoggle's jaw dropped and grabbed his friends. "Come on, let's get out of here, I think I'm gonna be sick. Bah!"

Sarah turned in Jareth's arms and frowned at Hoggle. "Oh Hoggle don't be upset."

"Oh I'm not upset lil missy. You're just too darn good for that rat, always have been." He nodded then smiled.

"I could still make well on that threat, Prince of the land of Stench, Haggus!" Jareth responded.

Hoggle snorted. "Oh Hoggle." Sarah walked over and squeezed him tight.

"Ah, get off me now…don't want the king gettin jealous and all." Sarah pulled away and laughed.

"That's right Hickle, that's your future Queen you speak to." Jareth raised an elegant eyebrow at him.

Sarah sighed and the trio waved goodbye.

"Queen eh?" She slowly walked over to him.

"Would you prefer another title?"

"Such as…?"

"Hmm yes, such as…captive, wench, serf, sex slave…"

Sarah frowned. He littered kisses along her neck and up her jaw line and over her lips, she shivered in his arms, "Or…better still; sovereign, empress, goddess…" He smiled on her lips.

"Oh yes, those sound much better." She smirked.

Jareth laughed in a whispered sigh that looked and felt so sexy Sarah couldn't help the blush that heated her entire face.

"Sex slave, I knew you liked that one best."

Sarah laughed and smacked him. "Are you going to just stand there seducing me, or are you going to take me to bed?"

Jareth's brows rose above his now beautiful golden hair. He kissed her temple and pulled her into a fierce embrace.

"To bed it is."

_~The End~_

I haven't decided if I'm going to write in epilogue yet. Perhaps I will. But for now this is a "complete" story. I do hope you enjoyed. 


End file.
